Demon Inside
by HikariNoTenshi-Crystal
Summary: A new exorcist is coming to the gang, but will they be able to handle it when they find out she has an Akuma inside of her? And why is it Lavi is so curious about her? He wants to know everything about her, and somehow he wants to be the one closest to her. He'll try his hardest to be that person, even if he has to force it.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to D. Gray Man, it's characters, plot, ideas, etc.**

**Claimer: I however do own any OC characters that show up in this story. I have many other stories so please check them out and enjoy this new story! I'm hoping to at least start all of mine to get them in there before I forget!**

**R&R Enjoy!**

* * *

"Oi! Kamui! I heard we're getting a new exorcist!" Daisya said with a smirk, ready to play with the newbie. He was sitting in the dining hall with all the other exorcists who were available to eat.

Kamui stopped and looked at his watch before smiling at Daisy. "You're right."

"Who's the new exorcist?" Lenalee said, hearing Daisya and deciding to peep in.

Lavi, Allen, and Kanda all heard also and wanted to know about the new exorcist, since getting new one's didn't happen very often.

An explosion erupted, causing the alarms to flare all around them, and making the exorcists inside grab their weapons instantly ready for attack.

"That stupid door," A small voice said.

A petite girl with long golden hair down to her waist, long legs, small waist but bigger hips, a bubble butt, toned stomach, slender shoulders, voluptuous chest, and small delicate face, walked through a hole in the wall that was just created.

"I was wondering when you'd get here." Kamui said, not fazed at all by the sudden explosion and alarms.

The girl looked up, flashing the exorcist in the room her light blue, sparkling eyes that assessed how it probably looked to them. She let out a short and embarrassed laugh as she tensed up and ran her hand through her hair. "Sorry, guess I went a little overboard."

"You're telling me, you did this?" Kanda said in disbelief.

"You can believe me, or you cannot believe me. I don't care either way." She said, giving him a smile that made him jerk in embarrassment somehow.

"Crystal, you really ought to control that power." Kamui said, analyzing the damage to the wall.

"Not my fault, he's too strong." She said with a shrug.

"I thought you did this?" Lavi said draping an arm around her shoulder. "By the way, I'm the bookman Lavi."

She looked up at the sudden addition to the conversation and smiled up at him, making him blush. "Nice to meet you, I'm Crystal." She looked back at the whole and nodded. "And if you're talking about the hole and the explosion, that was me."

"But you said 'him'. Pretty sure you're a girl." He said, looking straight down her tanktop and to her cleavage that was showing.

She smiled, and snapped her fingers, letting a burst of energy erupt from her and push Lavi away. A red energy like wind swirled around her before moving closer together in a line that swirled around her body from foot to head. Scales began to appear with legs, feet, and claws on the red swirl. Pointed spines ran down the back, and at the top by her head, a muzzle, teeth, jaw, and red eyes evolved, turning into a dragon that was wrapping around her protectively.

She pointed a finger at the dragon by her head. "He's the one I'm talking about."

The exorcists stood with wide eyes as weapons slowly came unsheathed as they sensed the akuma energy coming from the dragon that was hanging on her.

"An Akuma?" Allen asked, looking at her with a confused look.

"In a sense yes, but he's my power," She said, petting the dragon on the muzzle and hearing him grumble in delight.

"Much like you Allen, she has a curse by an Akuma. Except her curse is to have on reside inside of her." Kamui explained, hoping to calm the exorcists who were gradually getting ready to attack the small girl.

"Residing in her?" Kanda asked, looking at the dragon as it lifted her up into the air playfully.

"Ryuuji is a dragon akuma as you can see. When I was three years old, I had a curse put onto me with akuma blood, and by doing so, the akuma was put inside of me to reside there. The akuma uses me as a vessel to strengthen and grow, while at the same time giving me it's power to use however I want." She said, having him set her down so she can face them evenly.

"Who put it in you?" Lenalee asked, curiously.

"My father," Crystal said, for once letting that smile drop from her face and shadows to accumulate over her eyes.

A silence hit the room as the exorcists thought about how many times humans used Akuma's to gain power for themselves, but to place it in a three year old? It was downright atrocious to do so.

Crystal looked up while sucking in a breath and clapped her hands, snapping everyone out of it quickly. A bright smile appeared on her face as she looked at all of them. "Enough of that! I hope all of you can take care o me in the future!"

Kamui let out a small chuckle, before laughing out loud. "You're still the same Crystal. Always smiling." He patted her head, and ruffle her hair, letting his words sink into her.

"Was that a compliment or an insult?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'll let you decide," Kamui said, with a smirk towards the exorcists in the room.

"You're more interesting than I thought." Daisya said, suddenly appearing next to her.

Ryuuji suddenly disappeared as Daisya tried to reach out and touch him, leaving the exorcist in a pout for not being able to actually touch the creature.

"Sorry, Ryuuji doesn't like anyone other than me." She said, reaching her hand out and helping him up. "It's nice to meet you." She hung onto his hand, waiting for his surprise to pass over from her sudden welcomeness.

"Uh, Daisya," He said nodding his head.

"Hey!" Lavi said, draping his arm around her shoulders again. "I saw her first."

"Fine then," She said, smirking at the red head with a playful smirk. "Show me to my room."

Lavi raised his eyebrows in surprise, before catching on and smiling. "My pleasure,"

He escorted her through the floors and hallways to her room that sat at the end of the hallway. He was even kind enough to carry some of her things for her along the way there.

"It's a nice room," She said, looking around inside as she stood in the doorway. She turned in the doorway and looked at him with a smile. "Thanks. Bye now."

Lavi's face sunk as he looked at her in disbelief. "Hey! Wai…!" He was cut off as she slammed the door in his face, giving him the answer she was sending.

"I'm an exorcist now huh?" She said to herself, falling backwards onto the bed and looking up at the ceiling. "Guess I'm taken anywhere someone wants to use me."

"Then why do you let them?"

Ryuuji swirled out of her and changed into a man with black hair and red eyes, with a tall, big build, but wasn't so muscled big. His muscle's were toned, but not extremely and he was decently dressed as he kept to his old fashioned ways of not showing much skin. He wore a black hoodie, dark blue jeans, and black tennis shoes as he looked down at Crystal with a sigh and a shake of his head.

"I don't see why you let them use you all the time." Ryuuji said.

"I'll go anywhere I don't have to be alone anymore. Even if they use me and throw me out later." She said, turning onto her side.

"Listen I know losing them was hard on you, but that doesn't mean you can let people use you like this. You'll end up killing yourself if you keep using me and my power. You know your body can't handle using my power; if you keep using me, your body will tear apart, your life force will be drained, and you will die." He said, voice getting low and his eyes flashing blood red in warning.

"If I have to give up my body and life to save my sister, then I will." Crystal said, sitting up quickly and glaring at Ryuuji. "Now, go away,"

"You think I'd listen to you?" Ryuuji said with an evil chuckle. "Remember, I am not your prisoner, you are mine."

"As long as you want to use my body, you will listen to me." Crystal threatened, not feeling scared of the Akuma inside of her at all. "Now go away, I want to sleep."

Ryuuji sighed one more time before disappearing inside of Crystal once again. She rolled over onto her side, trying to get what Ryuuji said out of her head. Little did either of them know that a certain red head with emerald eyes was still standing outside her door listening to every word they said.

Lavi stood there for a couple more minutes before padding off down the hall quietly. He didn't expect to hear that she was slowly dying because of the Akuma inside of her.

"Hey, Allen," Lavi said, sitting across from Allen the next day at breakfast. "Does your curse feel like it's killing you?"

Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda all looked at him as if he were crazy.

"My curse?" Allen asked, thinking about what Lavi had said. "It takes it out of me sometimes, but never kills me."

"Why?" Kanda asked, wondering why his friend was asking such questions.

"Just curious. Y'know, research for more knowledge." Lavi laughed, making the others relax noticeably, but Kanda was still curious as to why his friend was truly asking about the curse.

"Crystal! Morning!" Lenalee said, watching the blonde walk into the room with disheveled hair and sleepy eyes.

Crystal stood there with an oversized t-shirt, that hung off her shoulder, and reach down to her thighs, and she wore shorts underneath that, that were barely peeking out from under the shirt. Crystal looked over in a daze as she tried to clear the fog from her mind and makes sense of who was talking to her. She finally realized that it was Lenalee who was talking to her, and she gave them a smile and a small wave.

"Mornin'" She said quietly. She grabbed a banana and some waffles before turning on her heel and heading back towards the doorway.

"Guess she just wanted breakfast in her room." Allen said, looking at the others who were all giving confused looks.

Crystal walked back in quickly, holding a waffle in her mouth, and headed towards the quickly before plopping in the seat next to Lavi. "I can't find my room," She said quietly.

The others stared at her for a minute, before bursting out laughing at her confusion. Kanda even let out a small chuckle at the girl who everyone thought was a cool mystery, was now lost in their own headquarters.

"Everyone gets lost the first week," Lenalee said composing herself and trying to reassure her gently.

"I'll show you to your room again," Lavi said, letting out one last chuckle, before standing up and holding his arm out.

Crystal looked up at him as the fog in her mind cleared and she nodded her head. She stood up and followed him out the door, keeping to his side as they walked down the hallways.

"You probably should have changed before getting lost," Lavi said, chuckling at her appearance.

"Shut up," Crystal said, a red tint forming across her cheeks gently.

Though he was telling her that, his eyes couldn't keep off of her the whole time. Her long, slender legs were bared to him, her shoulder peeking out of the shirt made his throat go dry, and the way her hair was tousled around her face, made his heart flutter. Even as she was waking up and looked like a disaster to other people, it sent his heart racing and his breathing to become erratic.

"Not my fault this place is a maze," She said with a huff.

Lavi reached out and pulled her in front of him as his hands were placed on her shoulders. She looked up at him in surprise at the sudden move towards her, but then a door came slamming open next to her, that would have surely hit her if she were there.

"I forgot about breakfast!" A man screamed, pulling on his shirt quickly and running down the hall barefoot.

"Uh, thanks," She said, nodding her head to him.

"To remember your room, it's easiest to let your body remember how to get there." He told her trying to be of some help. "After awhile, your body will automatically know how to find it."

They walked a bit further as Crystal tried to remember any detail that she could remember for her trail to her room. She ran her hand along the wall, letting it know where to move and how far.

"There it is!" She said, spotting the door she walked into the other day.

"How do you know?" He asked, teasing her.

"Because I put a carving on it," She said, placing her finger along the carving of her jewel residing in the hollow of her chest on the chain. "So I would know what door to look for,"

She opened the door and turned to Lavi with a smile as she stood in the doorway. "Bye!"

She started to shut the door on him like she did the day before, keeping him locked out of her room, but this time he was prepared for it and put his foot in the way of the door before it could shut. She looked at the foot blocking the door and then back up to see his fingers curve around the edge of the door.

"I have a few questions," He said, eyes becoming serious as he looked at her.

"You just want to get into my room," She said with a smirk, but her nerves were zinging in preparation as she felt trapped like an animal.

He opened the door forcefully, making her let it go and back up a few steps from him. She looked at him with a smile, trying to get him to divert from whatever he was going to ask her. Her nerves became more on alert as he walked in and shut the door behind him.

"I want to know why your curse is killing you," Lavi said sternly.

Crystal's heart froze as her stomach plummeted, shaking her world in shock as she looked at him in fear. "H-how?" She rambled.

Her smile had faded from her face and her eyes turned wide, before going steely as they looked at him in a glare. Her fists balled up as she spread her legs equally apart. She saw him as an enemy now; one who may have been hunting her before she met him. So many others were like that to her, and now someone she had trusted was that person.

"Rooms aren't soundproof unless you make them," Lavi said, leaning against her door and blocking her escape. "I overheard you talking to the akuma. What was his name? Ryuuji?"

"So you were eavesdropping…" She said, backing up from him even more.

He shrugged, not denying her claim, and knowing it was true that his curiosity got the better of him. Her anger flared as she looked at him in disbelief. He stepped closer to her, more stubborn now to get answers.

"How is it killing you?" He asked, leaning over her and looking into her eyes.

She lifted her hand up to hit him and push him away, but he grabbed her wrist quickly and moved faster than she expected him to. He somehow got her to the other side of the room and against the wall. He now had both her wrists in his one hand and above her head, pushed against the wall.

"Let me go," She seethed through her teeth, glaring at him with daggers.

"Answer my questions and I will." He said with a smirk.

"Why do you care?" She argued, watching as his eyes turned soft and he started thinking himself.

He didn't know why exactly he wanted to know about her and her akuma so much, but it's like he had to know everything. He loosened her grip on her as he fought with himself on why he wanted to know, giving her the chance to slip her hands loose. She locked her ankle around his and pulled, knocking her arm under his neck and pushed him backwards, sending his momentum towards the floor.

They crashed on the floor hard as she straddled his hips, keeping his lower body movement restricted. Her legs were pushing his arms to the floor, and her arm was still locked under his jaw and against his neck. She was leaning close to him as her body pushed against his own. She glared at him, not letting her voice raise with her anger and letting others hear outside.

"I don't want you to know about me. I don't want anyone to know about me. Give up. You want to know about my curse? I'll let him show you personally." She threatened, her eyes flashing red at him dangerously.

Suddenly a red energy surrounded her, forming into a dragon that was wrapping around her protectively. She sat up, pushing her weight onto his hips as she glared down at him and moved her arm. Ryuuji opened his eyes that flashed blood red at him, with a smile that flashed sharp teeth.

"A new little toy." Ryuuji growled, smiling evilly at Lavi.

"Why do you hide?" Lavi said with a raised eyebrow, truly scared on the inside, but not letting it show. "Why do you keep hiding from others who are there for you?"

Crystal froze and looked at him with wide eyes. No one had truly called her out for being such a coward.

"I don't have the right to be close to people." She told him, gripping his shirt in her fists.

"Who exactly declared that?" He said, watching as she jerked in hurt again.

"I made it myself. You don't understand. Every person that I have let come close to me has died!" She said, fueling Ryuuji's power increasingly, and sending wind up around them. "Every person who has helped me has gotten hurt! When people find out who I really am they all turn against me! I can't be loved by anyone! And I can't love anyone! I'm a curse myself!"

Her power was increasing quickly as Ryuuji grew in the small room, and the atmosphere turned heavy from the great power. Lavi could see the threat in her eyes, but also the hurt that swarmed her soul through her eyes. She had suffered all this time with thinking like this, yet no one was there to deny it and help her think otherwise.

Suddenly Crystal gripped her chest, feeling a shock wave of pain hit her. She bent over slightly, trying to get the pain to stop as it rocked through her forcefully.

"Crystal," Ryuuji said, turning towards her in worry.

"Go away," Lavi said, sitting up carefully. "Her anger is fueling you. Go away so she doesn't."

Ryuuji gave Lavi a wary look, but disappeared anyways and went back into Crystal, who let out a big breath and suck in a bigger one as if she couldn't breathe.

Lavi reached towards her and pulled her to him, making her head fall into his neck gently. "I get it. I won't ask questions for now."

"Let me go," She said, breathless from the pain.

"I'm not." He said, keeping his tight hold on her. "Until you calm down I won't let go."

"Stop acting as if you care!" She shouted into his shoulder, angry at him still.

"I'll show you that you can be close to someone and they won't get hurt. Even if it takes years to show you, I'll be here to prove it." He told her.

She gripped his shirt in the last bit of anger she had and clenched her teeth. Conflicted by how she should act, yet at the same time relieved there was someone who wasn't going to leave her. His body was curling around her protectively, as if blocking out everything outside of where they were.

"You're an idiot," She said finally, turning her head on his shoulder to look at the wall.

"But I'm your idiot now," He chuckled, making the vibration rock through her chest.

Her face exploded in red as she hit him in the chest in embarrassment, but she didn't move from her spot just yet. It had been a long time since anyone was this close to her, and it was as if her body wasn't going to listen to her until it got its fill with the affection.


End file.
